muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets at YouTube Space LA
The Muppets at YouTube Space LA is a series of projects that were shot in late-March 2015 at the YouTube Space LA facilities in Los Angeles, California. YouTube talent including Lindsey Stirling, Crash Course, VSauce3, Mike Tompkins, Barely Political and Mental Floss collaborated with the Muppets to shoot videos at YouTube Space LA. The Muppets at YouTube Space LA collaboration videos went live from April through June 2015.The Muppets and Top YouTube Stars Make Inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational Videos at YouTube Space LA. May 4, 2015 In addition to the collaborations with YouTube stars, the Muppets will also be releasing a slate of original music and comedic videos created exclusively for the Muppets’ YouTube channel throughout the rest of the year.The Muppets and Top YouTube Stars Make Inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational Videos at YouTube Space LA. May 4, 2015 Collaboration Videos * VSauce3 - Gonzo, Rizzo, Constantine and Beaker appeared in the video "What if Quicksilver Ran Past You?," posted to the Vsauce3 channel on April 4, 2015. * Barely Political - Statler and Waldorf appeared in a video posted on April 24, 2015. The two Muppet curmudgeons teach Mark Douglas and Todd Womack about the art of heckling. * Mental Floss - Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker to help answer science-related questions in a video posted on May 4, 2015. * Mike Tompkins - The Muppets appear in an A cappella video performing Echosmith’s “Cool Kids” with Tompkins posted on May 4, 2015. * Mental Floss - Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog and others appear in a special Muppet edition of “The List Show” posted on May 6, 2015 to present "20 Facts about the Muppets." * Lindsey Stirling - Stirling performs “Pure Imagination” with the Muppet gang and a special guest in a video posted on May 7, 2015. * Crash Course - John and Hank Green get interrupted by a classroom full of rowdy Muppets in a video that was slated to be posted on June 3, 2015, but was delayed until July 8.The Muppets and Top YouTube Stars Make Inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational Videos at YouTube Space LA. May 4, 2015 Muppet Videos File:Kermit and Walter at YouTube Space L.A. The Muppets| File:Miss Piggy Arrives to YouTube Space L.A. The Muppets| File:Pepe Takes Charge at YouTube Space L.A. The Muppets| Image:BearlyFunny-Title.png| File:Happy Fourth of July From The Muppets! The Muppets| File:Jungle Boogie Muppets Music Video The Muppets| File:Flowers On The Wall with Bunsen and Beaker Muppets Music Video The Muppets| File:Kodachrome Muppets Music Video The Muppets| Production The videos, many produced under the working title "Muppets YouTube",Sean Goode on Instagram were directed by Kirk Thatcher.Kirk Thatcher on TwitterLucy Walker on Twitter Tom Bergeron tweeted photos from the YouTube project set, although his exact role or involvement (if any) in the final product is currently unknown.Tom Bergeron on Twitter Pictures of musician Moby acting alongside Kermit the Frog were also tweeted from the set.Lucy Walker on Twitter Based on photos shared on social media, known Muppet characters featured in the project include Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Sam Eagle, Walter, and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, Lips, and Animal). Known Muppet performers (also based on on-set photographs) include Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, Peter Linz, and Dave Goelz. Christopher Alender (president of Soapbox Films, the company who produced the Muppet viral videos from 2008 to 2010) and Craig Keif (director of photography for OK Go's "The Muppet Show Theme" music video and the Moi by Miss Piggy commercial) are also connected to the project.Sean Goode on Instagram Pictures from the set showed the Electric Mayhem performing in a jungle setting and on a concert stage; Kermit, Miss Piggy, Walter, Sam Eagle, and Moby in a board room setting; and other pictures show portions of The Swinetrek set for a series of Pigs in Space sketches;Photo 1 and Photo 2 on Instagram at the D23 Expo in August 2015, Steve Whitmire stated that "We just shot four or five 'Pigs in Space' videos."Tough Pigs: Muppets and Performers Rock D23 EM-Set.jpg Tom-EM.jpg Tom-Lips.jpg EM.jpg Kirk-Floyd.jpg Piggy-Walter.jpg Kermit-Moby.jpg Moby-Kermit.jpg Directing.jpg Piggy-GreenScreen.jpg PIS-MYT.jpg Sources See also *MuppetToons (2000 Muppets.com videos) *Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony (2005-2006 webseries on Movies.com) *Muppet viral videos (2008-2010 YouTube videos) *Disney Xtreme Digital (2008-2010 Muppets.com videos) *The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora (2010 webseries on Disney.com) *Muppisodes (2013 YouTube videos) *Disney Drive-On with The Muppets (2014 webseries on Disney Movies Anywhere) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Online Appearances